Beyond My Touch
by YamiRisa
Summary: They say that when someone with a big regret dies, they become a ghost. They can't move one... I never really believe it until his ghost came to me on his own funeral. Now he won't leave me alone.. SxJ, beta'd and please try it out XD


**Pairing:** Puppyshipping only! XD

**Warnings: **Well, Joey is dead once again Ô____ô And Seto is maybe a little out of character.. But we all know that he is just a little fluffy teddy bear deep deep deep deep and so on deeeeeep inside XD Or not? XD It'll be scary if he was..

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! IF I DID DO YOU THINK THERE WOULD BE THAT MANY DUELS!? Òwó If I did own YGO, then the serie would be filled with yaoi, yaoi, yaoi and guess what!? SOME MORE YAOI! XD But only puzzleshipping, tendershipping, bronzeshipping and of course puppyshipping! XD I don't own the idea to this oneshot either! The owner of that is Maeda Tomo who made the manga Beyond My touch! XD

Huhu, it's my birthday tomorrow (Danish time) XD My birthday is January 4.. :3

Thanks to my beta Serina-phantom..

* * *

**Beyond My Touch**

* * *

_They say that when someone with a big regret dies, they become a ghost. They can't move one... I never really believe it until his ghost came to me on his own funeral. Now he won't leave me alone..  
_

I looked up in the bright blue cloudless sky above me and everyone else.

My sapphire blue eyes caught the sight of a pure white feather falling down from the sky.

I'm not even sure why I'm here. Maybe because he was my classmate.

It's not that I ever talked to him. We didn't share a thing. When we walked by each other in the hallways in the school, he was surrendered by his gang of friends, and I walked alone by them with my hands down in the pockets in my pants or else I was holding a book. But everytime he had walked by me, I couldn't stop myself from stopping and glancing over my shoulders to look at him.

And he always glanced back..

But beside that, we never did share a thing.

And now he's gone.

He died one week ago. I'm sure about how he died, I just know that the rumors says that his father killed him. I know that his father disappeared the same day as he died, and then three days after his father was captured ny the police and put in jail. So, I think that it was his father who killed him. I kinda feel sorry for him. And that is something I usually don't feel. I never feel sorry, I never smile, I never laugh or really talk.

But he always glanced at me with those longing eyes. Those begging eyes telling me to do something, but I never did something. I never talked to him. I never smiled to him. I don't know if I regret it..

My heart is heavy, maybe I do regret not talking to him? Maybe I do regret that I never tried to hang out with him..

But I never hang out with people..

Never..

I'm just alone and I always felt empty. I feel like a ghost with no reason to really live.

My eyes looked over at a picture which was placed in front of a white coffien. Beside the picture was flowers in white. Lilies and roses. The picture was a boy with messy blonde hair, brown eyes mixed with a slight honey color. His skin looking soft and clean, it was the color of a little pale and a creamy color mixed together. And then the smile on his perfect formed lips.

Suddenly my eyes widened, which they don't do normally.

A boy, wearing a white t-shirt with black sleeves and with words in black printed on the white t-shirt. A pair of faded dark blue pants with his hands down in them. Messy blond hair, a confused expression on his face and beautiful brown eyes mixed with the slight of a honey color. And he was walking right toward me, looking into my eyes..

_People with regret... I never believed it.. Not until he was there.._

--

"Hey! Hey! Hey Seto! Seto!"

I looked up from the words on the pages in my school book and looked at him. _'He is not ghost like at all,'_ I thought as I looked at him smiling brightly at me.

"C'mon Seto! Just once! It's not like it's goin' to hurt ya at all. Just once and then I promise never to ask again," he said with a big grin on his face. He was sitting on the tip of his toes and with his hands placed on the floor between his spread legs. He kinda looked like a dog sitting like that. Maybe a little golden puppy..

"Seto!" He whined, "just one little kiss!" He was still whining, which I found really annoying.

But yes, why he can't move on, his regret is that he never got to kiss me..

My eyes rolled and then I looked back at the words on the pages in my book. I felt a sudden weight on my back and shoulders. His arms was resting down my chest and his chest against my back, his chin resting on the top of my head and he was now half-sitting half-standing on his knees and a pount was on his face.

"It's not like I'm gonna stick my tongue into your mouth Seto, just one little kiss between our lips.. Nothing more! I promise!" He said and looked over my head and down at the book.

"I can't see or hear what you're saying," I said, hopening that he would believe that I couldn't hear what he's saying or see him at all anymore. Sometimes he brain didn't catch things.. Well, more than sometimes. It happen all the time.

He moved away from me and with the tip of one of his fingers he placed under his chin, he looked really thoughtful. "Really? I didn't know," he answered as he looked up in the white ceiling, then back at me.

Once again I rolled my eyes. He could be really stupid sometimes.

Then he rested against my back again and instead of his arm resting down my chest, they were wrapped around my neck from behind. "Really?" He asked again.

"It's true," I said as I continued to read in my book.

"That's sad," he murmured to himself thoughtfully.

There was silence in a few minutes, and I really enjoyed that. It was so long since that had been any silence in my house. Once there was only silence, but then he came to the funeral, his own funeral! and followed me home and has never left me since. He says that he can't leave my house and that he's the guardian spirit of the house. I think it's stupid. I've tried to kick him out, but instead I kicked nothing but air.

It's true that he can touch me and that I can touch him, but it's because he wants it to be like that. If he doesn't want to touch me or me touching him, then it will be like that. But he has some problems with touching things.

Suddenly he tilted his head to the side toward my face and then he leaned toward my lips. "Just a little-OW!" He exclaimed as I slapped him on top of his head with my book, of course it wasn't too hard and even if he said ow I know it didn't hurt him.

He can't feel.

He sighed and stood up and then sat down on the other side of the table. His elbows resting on the table and his chin resting in his palms as he was looking at me. "I dont see the problem. You want me gone and you think I'm annoying, just one kiss and I will be gone. The only reason I'm still here is because you're my regret." He said.

I glanced up from the book.

"I don't care." Was my reason.

"You're so cold!" He exclaimed.

I looked down at the words on the pages and thought, _'cold?'_

And then a big smirk spread out on his lips. "I don't see the problem with just one kiss! People do it all the time when they are drunk!" He grinned.

"I don't drink."

He pounted and crosses his arms across his chest and glared at me with those beautiful brown eyes mixed with a slight of honey color. "You're so boring.. More boring that I imagined!" He grinned. His eyes smiling as he spoke.

Let me make one thing clear.. I wasn't his friends or anything and I didn't wish to be his friend.. He was only a classmate in the school, nothing else.. I didn't even feel sad when I was at his funeral!

"Seetooo!" He whined. "Just one little kiss and I'll be gone! I've always been attracted to you! And you know that they say, opposites attract each other!" He grinned with a hand scratching the behind of his head.

I rolled my eyes once again and laid the book on the table. I rested my hand in one of my palms as my elbow rested on the table. My other arm laid on the table and my eyes was closed as I sighed. I had heard it many times before that opposites attracts each other, but never believed it. He's smiling all the time while I never smile. He is happy all the time while I am not. He loves the sun while I think it's annoying, shinning all the time. He loves music while I think it's annoying. And many other things! Him and I are the completely opposites of each other.

"You always kept you distance from me so I couldn't talk to you!" He said.

"True, but you never tried to talk to me," I answered. "And besides, it would be too tiresome."

"Whenever something got exited you hide in a cornor!"

"Because it's too loud." I answered, my eyes still closed but I could feel that he was glaring at me.

"And you seemed so moody and perverted that you caught my attention!" He grinned as he suddenly stood behind me and was leaned against me, his face in front of my face and with a big smile on his lips.

"Yeah?" I aksed.

"Yeah," he grinned and I sighed again.

"But you turned out to be more moody than I thought.. And cold, really cold." He grinned, still smiling as he sat down beside me and leaned against me, his head resting on my shoulder.

I looked down at him, "and you're alot more annoying that I thought you would be."

He opened his eyes and glared at me with a pount on his face. "That's not true!"

"And I'm not gay," I answered.

"I'm not gay either!" he grinned, "I'm bi, I like girls too. You're the only guy I ever fell in love with, you're the only person I ever fell in love with." He grinned.

"You can't convince me," I muttered and then I stood up.

"Eh!? Where are you going?" He said as he jumped up and followed me.

"To bed," I answered.

"Already?" He exclaimed surprised. I didn't go to bed early, but today I really wanted too! He was talking more than he normally did and it was too annoying to listen too. "Hey, I have an idea! Let's talk some more!" He said and then gave me a big smile as he walked up in front of my and walked backwards, his eyes looking into mine.

"No," I said, placed my hand on top of his head, he was a little smaller than me, and then I pushed him to the side, walked by him, opened my door and closed it before he could run into my room.

"Oh.. Night then," I heard him say.

I got this ghost here.. He's talking all the time.. Why me? Why is it me who is his regret? Why do I even listen to him? Why do I even answer me? I don't want to.. I don't care about him. I don't want to hang out with him either.. Yet I still do all those things..

Why can't I ignore him?

--

The next morning when I woke up, dressed and then walked into the kicthen to get some coffee, was there breakfast or what looked like it was supposed to be breakfast, all over the kicthen! I looked around and saw him standing in the cornor of the kicthen with a nervous grin on his face. "Ehhh.. Sorry Seto, I just wanted to make you some breakfast," He said, "I thought I was better at touching things... But ehh.."

My eyes glared angrily at him. "Clean this mess up," I said and walked out the kicthen.

Great, now I was going to be angry and moody all day because I hadn't got my coffee, but I seriously didn't want to stay. So I left the house and walked toward school.

When I entered my class, the first thing I saw was the white roses laying on his table. New roses. Since he died, his seat had been empty. Nobody wanted to move it so they didn't. When the flowers were dead, someone places some new white roses on his table.

I sighed and sat down. My seat was next to his and his was next to the window.

I couldn't keep my eyes from the white roses on his table and I didn't know why.

Half an hour later the other students began to come into the classroom. His gang of friends walked toward his empty seat and laid a white paper with some words on it, then they walked back to their own seats.

When the school was over, I walked straight home, opened the door and was welcomed by his happily cheer, "Seto! You're home! Want a hello kiss?!" He grinned as he wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned himself up againt me. His lips came closer to mine, and then I pushed him to the side and walked by him and he was once again pounting.

Within a few seconds, he was back to normal.. If you ever could call that normal.

"So how was school today? Anything interesting happened? How's Yuge, Yams, Baka-Bakura, Ry-Ry and all the others? Are they fine? They are still not sad by me being dead right? Right? So how is our beloved math teacher? Damn I still hate that man! Uuh, and you got a phone call too! And what about manga? Have you bought one for me? have you? I really want this new manga.." And he continued talking as he followed me into my bedroom.

I took off my school uniform, right in front of him. I really didn't care if he saw me half naked. I putted on some home clothes instead of wearing the school uniform.

"Don't you think I'm better at moving things! See!" He grabbed a book.. And held it.. Which I thought was pretty cool since he hadn't been able to do that yet, but I didn't say a thing.

"I bet I can do it perfectly by tommorrow! he he! Wanna bet?" He grinned and sat the book back down. "Wanna?"

I just ignored him.

"Want me to make dinner for you?" He asked me cheerfaully.

And finally I had enough. "Zip it," I said coldly.

"What?" He asked and tilted his head as he looked into my sapphire blue eyes.

"Just be quiet.. For a while.." I said.

"....."

I smiled inside of myself, happy that he was silence.

"....."

I walked out of my bedroom and back to the livingroom to do the usually homework.

"....."

I took my school books out of the school bag and laid it all on the table. It wasn't because I wanted to do my homework. Homework was to easy for me. But I had nothing better to do.

"....."

I lifted one of my books to my eye level, opened it and started to read.

"Can I talk now?" He asked.

I sighed and laid the book back down. _'Only ten seconds of silence,'_ I thought with another sigh.

He looked over my shoulder once again, his chin resting on top of my head.

I stood up and he moved away and followed me into the kicthen where I made some coffee.

"You know, when I was alive I eat all the time. I love food, but not I can't eat it... If I try it will just turn into ashes in my mouth.." He said, at first sounded bright and happy, but then his tone sounded a little sad. "I kinda miss the food," he whispered and looked down at his feet which was floating a few inches over the floor.

But then he smiled. "I've been wondering about something Seto, where is your parents?" He asked me.

I looked down at the black coffee in the white cup. "My parents are dead," I answered.

"Oh.." Was everything he could answer to that. "Sorry.. I shouldn't have asked... But that kinda explains why you're so moody and cold!" He then grinned.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the livingroom and he floated after me. Now that I think about it, it had been awhile since he last floated.

I don't remember when I fell asleep in the livingroom, maybe after I drank my coffee, made my homework and then fell asleep because of his boring words. But then I woke up as I felt something on top of me move.

I opened my eyes and looked right into brown eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He was sitting on my stomach, his hands placed flat on my chest and he was leaning his face toward my face. "Trying to kiss you," he grinned.

I sat up and he fell down on the sofa on his butt. I stood up and walked toward my bedroom. Quickly I glanced out the window and saw it was dark outside.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Bed," I answered and walked into my bedroom, closed the door after me and locked it, but I knew he still could get into my room, he could walk through the walls and other things if he wanted too. I pulled my clothes off and slept in boxers only.

I'm sure if he did it, but I felt someone watching me from the wall, I could almost hear his smile as he looked at me.

--

The next day after school I went into the mall and bought the manga he wanted, then I went home and was welcome by...

Nothing..

The house was dark.

"Why hasn't he turned the light on?" I muttered and turned the light on. I looked around and saw he wasn't there.

A strange feeling came over me. "Joey?" I asked, using his name for the first time in a really really long time. "Are you there?" I asked as I started to look after him around the house.

Soon I started to worry a big deal.

This wasn't normal! He would be here! He had to be here like always! Why hadn't he welcomed me!? He can't be gone! My thoughts was running through my head and making me slowly insane.

His smiling face was printed in my mind, I couldn't get it out of there.

"JOE-"

"Hi!" Joey smiled from above me.

My eyes widened and I jumped back in shock. He was floating around the ceiling, looking down at me.

I sighed and placed my fingers against my forehead. I knew I was happy that he was still here, but I didn't want to admit it.

"What's wrong?" He asked and landed in front of me with his feet on the ground. "I was floating around because I was soooooo bored," he explained. "And then I fell asleep between the ceiling and the roof."

One of my eyebrows raised. Without answering I moved the manga toward him and he took it. _'Do ghost sleep?'_ I thought and walked by him and toward the livingroom.

"Wow! Thanks Seto!" He grinned as he looked down at the manga.

But I ignore him coldly as I sat down on the sofa.

He sat down beside me with a smile on his face, but as soon as he sat down, I stood up and walked toward my bedroom, still ignoreing him.

"Seto?" He asked and slowly followed me after he had placed the manga on the table. "Hello? Are you in there Seto? Setoooo?" He asked, still following me.

I suddenly stopped, standing in front of my door to my bedroom. "Why are you here?" I hissed. "Why me!? Why my house?" I knew I sounded hateful and angry, more than I really wanted to sound.

"Huh? Set-"

"Why? WHY ME!?" I yelled, turned around and glared furiously into his eyes, showing my anger and hatred. "If you're gonna disappear then don't bother showing up!" I hissed. "Why... Why do you bug me? Why do you keep annoying me!? Why do you make me feel so.. Whe do you make me feel!? WHY!?"

"Seto what's wr-"

He was going to stay here until I let him kiss me.. He was making me feel... A few minutes ago I thought he was gone and it made me slowly insane.. It made me fear of being alone again.. He'll disappear again one day.. I'll be living alone again..

"Just leave me alone," I whispered, but loud enough so he still could hear me. "You say that you love me? What makes you say that? Is it only because you're regretting that you didn't kiss me before you died!? Are you only saying it so I would let you kiss me!?" I hissed and turned around and faced my white bedroom door again.

If I get used to have him around here all the time.. Then him leaving.. It would be too hard for me to handle..

"You will disappear.. You will leave me behind.. And I'll be alone again.." I whispered and opened my door.

"Wait.. Seto.." He trailed off.

What am I going to do? He makes me say such things.. He makes me yell and shout! It's so embarrasing. I should just stop feeling, just like I used too...

Suddenly I felt something I hadn't felt in such a long time.

Sadness.

I felt my eyes going wet and I saw my sight turning blurry and then I felt something wet run down my left cheek.

And then I felt an arm wrap around my waist from behind and a nose pressed against my back. "Seing you crying and getting upset like this.. It kinda makes me happy.. Because for a long time it bothered me that I never saw you smile, laugh or saw your tears.. You never showed any emotion Seto... When I looked at your pretty face, I saw it was emotionless like a doll.. I wanted to find out what you looked like when you was crying or smiling.. Even laughing.. But I never had the chance Seto.. Never.."

I turned around and looked down into his eyes.

He wasn't holding me anymore. "You know, even when I disappear, I will never really disappear because I will be in your heart," he said softly as he placed one of his hands on my chest where my heart was hidden behind. "As long as I'm in your heart and in your memories, then I'll never disappear for you."

He started to leaned toward my face.

His lips toward mine.

Only a few inches...

My hands placed themselves on his chest and I gently pushed him away.

I thought about it.. Someday he going to disappear and I'll be all alone again.. But if the time we share doesn't disappear.... The loneliness will be different from the loneliness I felt before he came into my life..

--

The next morning I didn't wake up when my alarm wanted me too, I just lay in my bed and felt like sleeping.

And then I woke up some time later with Joey floating above me, making a scary-ghost-face and saying, "booooh."

"What are you doing?" I muttered sleepy as I pulled the covers over my head to keep the light from the sun away from me.

"Aren't you going to school?" He asked me as he landed on the floor and sat down on my bed and looking at me with curious eyes.

I was about to answer, but the smell of something strange and burnt came this way and I sat right up in the bed. "What happened to my kicthen?" I asked.

He grinned nervously. "I tried to make breakfast.. But-"

"It smells burnt!" I exclaimed.

His grin turned into a smile, "want me to kiss you and make it all goodie goodie again?" He asked as he leaned closer to me.

I pushed him away and jumped out of my bed. "Hell no!" I said and I few minutes later I went to school.

When I came home, he welcomed me with the usually stuff.

Later that day I was sitting in the livingroom and he sat on the floor on the other side of the table, his arms laying crossed over each other on the table and his chin resting on top them and he was looking at me. "Like I said, my dilemma is complicated! I don't care if I rest in peace, I just want a little kiss." He said.

"Since that's my regret, if I do end up kissing you, I'll also rest in peace.." He said as I continued to eat dinner, not looking at him as he talked.

"But on the other hand, if I don't, I will be so damn frustrated all the time," he said.

I then glanced at him.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I don't care," I answered and continued to eat.

He moved his arms from the table and then rested his cheek against the table with his arms hanging down from his shoulders. "You're so cold as usually!" He pounted.

I looked at him, he kinda looked cute pounting like that.. Wait.. Cute? "Joey.." I said.

He opened his eyes and looked at me but not moving from were he sat and how he was sitting. "What?"

"You...." I trailed off.. Dammit..

"Yes? What about me?"

I looked away, "nothing, I changed my mind." I then answered.

He gasped, "no! That's just makes me more curious! Setooo!" he whined my name and that made me smirk.

He stood up, walked up behind me and let his arms resting down my chest and his chest against my back and his chin resting on top of my head. "Setooo!" he whined. "What was it? It bothers me now! Say it!" He begged.

I grinned, pushed him away and stood up, "no." I answered.

A few days after that, the hottest summer day for years came. My body had never been that good dealing with such a hot weather, it made me sick.

I opened the door and walked into the livingroom, "Seto! You're home again! How was school? Did anything fun happen? Tell! Tell!" He grinned.

I just looked at him with tired eyes.

"You look sick," he then said and walked toward me. "Are you alright? You're sweating like a pig!" He exclaimed and then helped me sitting down on the sofa instead of falling on the floor. He then disappeared into the kicthen, which made me really worried.

My eyes closed for a few minutes and I listened to Joey work in the kicthen.

A few minutes after I opened my eyes and looked at a glass standing in front of my nose. Yes, my chin was resting on the table. I looked at it with tired eyes, I sat up and grabbed the glass and eyed Joey.

"It's ice tea," he grinned and sat down beside me.

I just nodded and drank it. It tasted really good. He could actually make something that could taste good. A big surprise to me.

He looked at me with worried eyes and moved closer. He laid his hand on my sweating forehead. I was really feeling sick and hot. "Your face looks too rosy," he said. He moved his hand and pressed his own forehead against mine to feel.

Our eyes met.

And then I pushed him away as he lips moved to mine.

"It's not fun!" He said. "Because I'm a ghost I can't feel your temperature!" He said as he looked at me.

Even if I felt sick that day, I made my homework and he was hanging on me all day. "I hate math," he muttered when I made my math homework.

"I was never good at english," he said as he looked at the english words when I made my english homework.

"Wow, science? Fun memories," he yawned tiredly.

I rolled my eyes as he continued to talk about every subject I was making homework in.

Then suddenly I felt his head resting on my shoulder.

I looked down and saw his eyes closed. _'Does ghosts sleep?'_ I thought again as I looked at him sleep.

The next day he knocked on my door, but I didn't answer, I contiuned to lay in my bed with closed eyes.

"Seto?" He called from the other side of the door.

Since I didn't answer back as he called me, he walked through my wall and toward my bed. "If you aren't gonna get up, then I'm going to kiss you," he grinned as he sat down beside me sleeping body and leaned close to my face.

I was still feeling sick, really sick.

He stopped to lean closer and looked down at my face. "You're sweating," he whispered softly. "You're still sick aren't ya?" He continued to whisper to himself as he looked at me.

I don't know when, but as he was looking at me I fell asleep and when I woke up again it was dark outside.

I felt fingertips softly touching my forehead.

My eyes opened and I looked into his eyes.

"Seto.." He breathed happily, but his whole face expression was worried to dead. "Are you alright? Are you feeling better?" He asked softly.

I didn't answer, I just looked at him.

He leaned closer to me again, his forehead against mine but I didn't push him away. I didn't feel like moving. Too tired and I was still feeling sick.

"You've been sleeping for almost a day," he said with a soft smile.

Some of his fingers rested under my chin and he moved my chin a little up as he looked down at my face. "I still think you have a fever, but you look a little better now." He said. "I wanted to take you to the hospital, but I couldn't." He said.

"Hand.." I whispered and he blinked at me confused.

"What?"

"It's cold," I said.

He smiled, and then he laid his hand on my forehead and I felt better. "You like it?" He whispered.

I nodded, "yeah.. Cold hand on my warm.. forehead.." I was still tired.

"People say that when you're sick you're honest," He said after a few minutes. It was really nice that he didn't just talk loudly like he normally did.

"I don't want to be.. alone.." I whispered as I closed my eyes, sleep was taking over me. The last thing I felt was lips on my forehead, kissing me softly.

--

The next day I woke up to a louf, "HEY SETO!" He yelled, his nose touching the tip of my nose.

My eyes widened in shock and I slapped him.

"Ow," He muttered from the floor he now sat on. His hand covering the red mark on his cheek. "Why did you slap me?" He asked me.

I looked down at him, feeling really confused. "I don't know.." I answered.

"Oh.." He said and stood up, walked back to me and sat down on the bed. He then pressed his forehead against me.

I felt my face get hotter and I didn't like it. "You look fine now," he said.

My eyes was wide and my cheeks continued to grown hotter and hotter. His hands was on each side of my cheek now.

And then I pushed him away and out of my room. "I'm not a kid! I can feel my own temperature!" I hissed and smacked the door right in his face.

I stood against the wall.

My heart was beating like crazy. _'What is this feeling?!'_ I exclaimed.

_I never dreamed that I would fall in love with a ghost..  
_

--

It's been over six months since he began living with me.

I just ingored him most of the time.. More than I normally did.. I never answered him.. Never..

"Wow Seto! You're really up early! I didn't even have to wake you up," he said with a smile on his face.

I just walked by him and into my bedroom, ignoring him.

"S-Seto?" I heard him whisper softly before I closed my door.

The next few days the same thing happened. I woke up before he could wake me up, I went to school, came home, went to my bedroom and didn't leave it until dinner.. I just continued to ignore him in hope that my feelings would disappear.

"Seto?" He touched my shoulder and looked at me. "Want me to make dinner tonight?" He asked.

I looked at him, and then I walked quickly toward my bedroom and closed the door quickly and stood against it. My heart beating way to fast! Only because of his little touch!

What I didn't know was that Joey was standing to feel lonely... Too lonely.. I didn't even know that the next day after he'd touched me on the shoulder, that something happened to him that morning.. As he was sitting alone at the table, looking sadly at his hands which was snuggled together, that suddenly the hand above the other, became transparent. Joey blinked and looked back at his hand, and then it was back to normal again.

"Sorry I didn't knock," he said as he walked through the door. I had skipped school that day, I couldn't think about school work right now, I was thinking too much about my feelings toward the ghost.

"Are you feeling upset about something?" He asked me. "If..... If I did something, then I'm really sorry Seto.." He whispered with worried eyes. I hated to see his eyes to worried.

I turned around to look at him, but I was only met with his arms wrapping around my neck and holding me closse. "I'm so sorry!" He said sadly.

I blinked and looked down at him.

My heat began to beat fast again and I felt myself blushing. "What are you doing?" I asked coldly.

"Seto I-"

"Move away!" I snapped and pushed him away.

He fell and landed on the floor, looking at him with horror in his eyes. "I... I..."

I gasped, "J-" I didn't get to say anything else because he stood up and ran out of my room. "Wait! Joey!" I called, but he was gone.

My chest hurt.. So much.. Never had I felt such pain before.

I had enough!

I ran to my door, opened and ran toward the livingroom where I found Joey standing sideways. He looked at me as he heard I was coming. "Joey, I didn't-" I trailed off as I saw his body.

His feet and most of his legs up to his knees was gone, from that and most of the rest of his legs was transparent. His hangs and most of his both his arms up to the elbows was transparent. My eyes widened in shock. "What is happening to you?" I asked.

He smiled sadly. "You hate me.." He whispered. "I don't want to stay here.. I want to leave.."

"Joey.. Please.." I said, "I don't hate you."

"Stop lying! You have been ignoring me for such a long time! You don't want me here! You never wanted me here! And now that I finally accepted to leave even without a kiss from you, even if I can't rest in peace because of you, then I want too! I can't stay around you when you hate me! I just can't!!" He cried with tears running down his cheeks.

Could a ghost cry?

"I don't hate you!" I said. "Joey, listen-"

"No!"

"Just listen!"

"I said no Seto! I'm tired of listening to you! I'm leaving now so you can be happy!" He turned around and looked away from me.

"No..." I whispered softly. "Don't leave... P-please."

Joey turned around and looked at him, his expression showing shock. "W-what?"

"Don't leave Joey.. I don't hate you.. I.. I-"

"You said please!" He exclaimed and that made me blink.

"Eh.. Yeah?"

"Holy hell!" He exclaimed with wide eyes. "You never say please!"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Shit! you're smiling!"

"Then you know just how serious I am Joey.. I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay here with me... Forever.."

"Then why did you ignore me?" He asked me softly.

"Because I..."

"Yes? You what?" He moved closer to me.

"I love you.." I finally said.

Joey gasped. "W-what? you're serious!?"

I nodded soflty and walked toward him, "I am Joey.. I was confused.. I didn't want to admit that I love you.. I've fallen in love with you.. I couldn't accept it."

"Oh..." Joey said and then smiled. "I love you too Seto.. I really do."

"But.... Your body," I said and looked down at it, it was almost gone.

Joey smiled, "that's nothing," he grinned and in a second he was back to normal. "See."

"But.. How?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you hated me so therefore I became more and more lonely and I slowly started to disappear." Joey answered before he hugged me.

I hugged back by wrapping my arms around his waist.

We looked at each other, then we both leaned close. His eyes was almost closed, but then I moved away. "You will disappear when I kiss you won't you?" I asked him.

"No.. I'll only disappear if I want too," he grinned.

"But you said-"

"I know.." He grinned and then he kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss and kissed back.

"You're a ghost," I whispered when he broke the kiss.

"I know," he answered.

"You aren't gonna age.. I am." I said.

"I don't care.."

"But I'll be old and you will be.. young."

"I know."

"How can you want to be with me when I'm... Old?"

"I love you."

"Yeah but-"

"I love you and that is enough." He grinned and kissed me again. "Don't worry about it Seto.."

--

A few days after that, I went back to school.

After school I went back home, I know Joey was waiting there for me.

I opened the door.

"Seto! You're home!"

* * *

Review x3

What is it with me and making oneshots with Joey being DEAD!?! XD

Hope you all liked it...


End file.
